Balm for the Burdened
by Casa Circe
Summary: ZUTARA WEEK 2017, Day Three: Steamy. Who knew that spending time with a firebender could be so soothing? she thought. Or was it perhaps only this firebender who could assuage her fears so effectively?


**ZUTARA WEEK 2017, Day 3: STEAMY**

 _ **Balm for the Burdened**_

 **DISCLAIMER:** _Avatar: the Last Airbender_ belong to Bryke, but Zutara Week belongs to all Zutarians.

 **NOTE:**

 _A prompt like this could probably be interpreted in a more racy manner. But I'm not so daring so I took this lighthearted route. And this is also a topic close to my heart so I figured I'd incorporate it into these week's entries. It's a topic I've tackled in other Zutara stories but one that I never tire of._

 _Just a simple, short one-shot for today (a bit cheesy too) but I hope one still worth reading._

 _Enjoy!_

 _0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

Firebenders made the best tea.

Katara had come to believe this after having benefited from it many times. It had something to do with the way they controlled the temperature of the drink, keeping it from being scalding hot but maintaining a warmth that kept the flavor of the tea leaves and gave the drinker a soothing sensation.

Iroh, of course, was the expert at this and the Avatar's group had often been grateful for both his advice and his excellent tea-making skills. But his nephew had inherited some of this talent from him albeit reluctantly, and whatever the younger firebender lacked in knowledge of the vast variety of teas in the world and how to properly brew them he made up for in the sincerity with which he prepared the tea for people. And that was what Katara appreciated most.

The first time Zuko had brought her tea was late at night when the group was staying at Ember Island.

The waterbender's worries about the fate of the world had kept her awake and she sat on the porch of the old house, trying to calm herself by watching the small waves crash against the beach. The moon had shone bright but for some reason neither the proximity of her element nor the power of the Moon Spirit helped calm the anxiety that plagued Katara.

But she tried her best not to show this to the rest of the group. She knew very well that they depended on her to be the strong, stable one, to support them all in their moments of doubt and crisis. If she showed them her own fear, they might falter and she did not want to be the cause of any distress. So she kept her agitation to herself as best she could.

And yet, despite all her efforts, her apprehension had not gone unnoticed.

The aroma of jasmine tea caught her attention and she turned to see Zuko bringing a small tray with a teapot and two cups. She was surprised but not displeased to see him. He was more observant that she gave him credit for and she now realized that she was not as discreet as she thought she was.

But she welcomed the company and knew that the firebender meant well. The both understood the importance of their responsibilities and she knew now that he was likewise burdened by guilt and regret over his past actions and his father's cruel legacy. Such deeply troubled souls deserved a balm even as simple as a soothing cup of tea.

She smiled as he sat beside her and began to pour the tea into the cups. He did so with such care and grace, as if this simple act was a sacred ceremony of sorts. He handed her the cup of steaming tea as if it was a precious gift and she received it gratefully.

She held the cup to her lips and breathed in the fragrance of the tea leaves, taking comfort in the warmth of the drink before taking a sip. It was deliciously soothing and she suddenly felt some of her worries dissolve inside her.

Zuko had not uttered a word in all this time, content to sit with the waterbender in silence. It was not that he couldn't think of anything to say but because he felt that no words were truly necessary in the circumstances. He was content to see that he had brought the anxious waterbender some measure of comfort.

"Thank you," Katara said softly, as she gazed with gratitude and appreciation at the person beside her.

Zuko nodded and gave her one of his rare smiles, and this show of warmth calmed her even more.

Who knew that spending time with a firebender could be so soothing? she thought. Or was it perhaps only this firebender who could assuage her fears so effectively?

For a moment she was tempted to move closer and lean her head on his shoulder but she resisted the urge. She would be brave enough to do so one day, and eventually they would lose all their initial hesitation. But this was only the first of countless occasions spent with them sharing tea and supporting each other. Over the years, it would become a most cherished habit.

For now, it was enough for them to be sitting there together in the middle of the night, enjoying the cool sea breeze, sipping steaming cups of tea, and taking heart in knowing that however uncertain the future was before them, they were not alone.


End file.
